villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Lino
Don Edward Lino is the main antagonist of Shark Tale. He is the leader of the Great White sharks, Luca's boss, and Lenny & Frankie's father. Edward wants Lenny and Frankie (whom he treats like his henchmen) to take over the business and run it together, and is infuriated when Oscar gets in the way. In the end, he redeemed himself, after Oscar confesses that he is not a "Sharkslayer" and that it was an anchor that had killed Frankie. He then strongly urges Don Lino not to prejudge people before he knows them properly and to not make the mistake he made in prejudging his wealth, so Don Lino and Lenny reconcile. He is voiced by Robert De Niro. Biography ''Shark Tale'' Don Lino is first seen feeding his piranhas in his Titanic and talking to Sykes to prepare his sons Lenny and Frankie to run the reef saying that "today is that day". Then he asks Luca to play the record radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it goes to the song "Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts)." Lino and Sykes raise their eyebrows at Luca and he turns it off and he laughs and says to Lino, "Hey boss! Big butts!". Lino gets annoyed by this, but he and Sykes soon continue their conservation to have Sykes work for Lenny and Frankie. However, Sykes laughs at Lino and says that Frankie understands, but Lenny can't be serious; however, Lino says that he is "dead serious" and said that it takes muscles to run things, he tells Sykes that his youngest son, Lenny got the brains and said that it something special. When Sykes tells Lino that Lenny is no killer, Lino, frustrated, orders Sykes fired, as well and demands him to start paying him so nothing happens to the Whale Wash. Later at a restaurant Lino questions Lenny over his gentle behavior and tells him that in order to succeed him as head of the Reef, his son has to be an aggressive shark like Frankie. Spotting live shrimp cocktail, Lino grabs one and insists Lenny to eat it. Lenny ultimately refused and instead releases all the shrimp out the window Furious and embarrassed, Lino orders Frankie to show Lenny the ropes and tells Lenny that he's "gonna learn how to be a Shark! Whether you like it or not." When he hears that Frankie was killed, and Lenny had gone missing Lino is devastated. During Frankie's funeral, Don Feinberg tells him about the Sharkslayer. Lino asks where he can find the Sharkslayer to which Feinberg responds "He's from the Southside Reef. That's all we could dig up." Lino nonetheless thanks Feinberg for his help. As Feinberg leaves, Lino vows revenge on finding out who the Sharkslayer is to avenge Frankie's death. Edward sends his mob to Southside to take down Oscar, but Oscar easily scares them off. Later, Lola informs him about Oscar's feelings for Angie, convincing him that Angie is the Sharkslayer's weakness. So she arranges Lino to kidnap Angie for Oscar's obedience. At the sitdown, Lino reveals to Oscar Angie tied up and gagged and threatens to eat her if he doesn't comply. Oscar insists he doesn't know Angie, but Lola quickly calls him out on his bluffing. Lino then growls to Oscar that "you're sharkslayin' days are over! And there ain't nothin' you can do about it. " In response Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing), but Lenny begins choking and vomits Angie out. Lenny's disgust in fish causes Lino to recongize his youngest son. Lenny in defeat, sheds his dolphin disguise. Lino, however is embarrassed of the situation and accuses Lenny of "taking sides against the family". When Oscar tries to defend Lenny, Lino's sadness quickly turns to fury, and he begins to chase Oscar, snapping his jaws at him. As Oscar swims out of a porthole, Edward gets stuck. He growls "You're gonna regret the day you became the Sharkslayer!" Suddenly the shrimp (the one Lino tried to force Lenny to eat) Pops out of another porthole and gets his revenge on Lino by having his swarm attack Lino's face. But as Oscar swims off, Lino's rage keeps him going. Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash. He pulls down a lever to trap him into a whale clasping device, only to discover that he trapped Lenny by mistake. Lino continues to chase Oscar. Eventually, Oscar subdues Lino by trapping him into another machinery, leaving him face to face with Lenny. However, Oscar, couldn't take the false reputation any longer and confessed that he lied about being a Sharkslayer, and an anchor was what killed Frankie. Lino asks Lenny why he never returned home if there never was any Sharkslayer. Lenny repsonded "You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Oscar gives Lino a speech of How everybody accepts Lenny's behavior and why Lino can't do the same. Remorseful, Lino asks Oscar to free him so he can reconcile with Lenny. He then makes a truce with the reef. At the end, Lino, Lenny & the mob visit the Whale Wash. Sykes tries to give Lino a fin-shake telling him he has to snap his fin. Lino insists that he is snapping his fins. Sykes retorts "It's alright a lot of great whites can't do it yo!" Then Sykes keeps saying "yo! yo yo" repeatedly until Lino gets annoyed and threatens Sykes "You say yo one more time, and I'm gonna yo you!" Sykes sheepishly apologizes. ''Club Oscar'' Coming Soon! Personality Lino was vicious and aggressive and unlike his merciful and compassionate son, Lenny, he had no qualms about killing. He was vengeful and tried to get revenge on Oscar for killing Frankie. But when Oscar revealed that Frankie's death had been an accident, Lino became friends with him and promised that neither he nor his sharks would attack the reef again. Though he was a fierce and short-tempered shark, Lino did show a softer and more caring side and he was devastated by Frankie's death. Though he was fed up with Lenny's refusal to kill anything, Lino loved Lenny very much and by the end of the film, he had grown to accept Lenny for who he was. Appearance Lino is a muscular and very strong great white with a mole on his right cheek, just like his voice actor Robert DeNiro. Lino has light blue eyes. Trivia *Lino's mole on his right cheek is similar to his voice actor Robert DeNiro. *Lino is the first main antagonist of a Dreamworks Animation movie not to be killed. *Lino's wife is only seen once (sobbing on his left shoulder during Frankie's funeral ceremony). Gallery Lino with his pet piranhas.jpg|Lino with his pet piranhas That's_it_You_are_OUT!.jpg|"That's it you are OUT!" Shark Tale Frankie Eating.png|Lino with his sons at the restaurant Learn how to be a Shark.jpg|"Son, you're gonna learn how to be a Shark, whether you like it or not." Grieving Wife (first picture).jpg|Lino with his wife sobbing silently on his left shoulder during Frankie's funeral ceremony. Shark Tale Frankie Dead.png|Lino with his wife watch as Frankie's corpse floats out of the sea Feinberg tells Lino about the SharkSlayer.jpg|Feinberg tells Lino about the Sharkslayer. Who is the Sharkslayer.jpg|Lino vowing to find out who the Sharkslayer is and avenge Frankie's death My guys are comin' for ya Shark Slayer!.jpg|"My guys are comin' for ya, Sharkslayer! They're gonna tear you FIN FROM FIN!" You thought WRONG! reveals Angie bound and gagged.jpg|"And if you thought a guy like me, can't get to a guy like you, guess what? You thought WRONG!" Lino reveals Angie bound and gagged Don Lino & Lola Demanding Oscar's obedience.jpg|Lino smirking with Lola Lino Lola Luca and Feinberg shocked Lenny grabbed Angie .jpg You took frankie away and you turned Lenny into a dolphin!.jpg|"What did I ever do to you"? You took Frankie away, and you turned Lenny into a dolphin! "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Oscar_leads_Lino_towards_the_Whale_Wash.jpg|Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash Oscar overpowering Don Lino by trapping him in machinery.jpg|Oscar overpowers Lino by trapping him in the machinery Lino shocked to hear that Oscar lied.jpg|Don Lino expressing his remorse after learning about the true circumstances behind Frankie's death Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino embracing his son after apologizing for his behavior. Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg|Lino makes peace with Oscar, telling him that they're cool with the reef Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9435.jpg|Lino and Lenny arrive at the Whale Wash with the Mob Sykes_scatting_with_Lino.jpg|Sykes scatting with Lino. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Crime Lord Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Leader Category:Hungry Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:True Neutral Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gangsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Villains Category:Protective Villains